braveandboldfandomcom-20200213-history
Rise of the Blue Beetle!
Summary * Teaser: Batman and Green Arrow escape from the Clock King's deathtrap. * Main Plot: Batman and Blue Beetle go on a mission to destroy an asteroid heading for a space station, only to go up against the deadly Kanjar Ro. Appearing in "Rise of the Blue Beetle" TEASER Featured Characters: * Batman * Green Arrow Villains: * Clock King * Tick * Tock Locations: * Museum of Clocks Items: * Trick Arrows * Batarang Vehicles: MAIN EPISODE Featured Characters: * Batman * Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) Supporting Characters: * The Gibbles Villains: * Kanjar Ro Other Characters: * Paco * Poison Ivy (Mentioned) * Superman (Mentioned) * Jaime's posters: ** Aquaman (photo) ** Fluke the Dolphin (photo) ** Plastic Man (photo) ** Red Tornado(photo) ** Green Lantern (Guy Gardner) (photo) ** Starro(photo) ** Fire (photo) ** Atom (Ryan Choi)(photo) Locations: * Earth ** United States of America *** El Paso, Texas **** Reyes house ** Justice League Watchtower (Orbit) * Gibble Items: * Trick Arrows * Batarang * The Scarab * Gamma Gong Vehicles: * Batmobile Synopsis At the beginning of the episodes teaser Batman and Green Arrow are seen tied up in Clock Kings death trap. As Clock King goes to his next heist, the two heroes escape the death trap while bantering on who is the better hero. The heroes stop Clock Kings defense systems and then go after Clock King himself. The episode picks up with Jaime Reyes and his friend Paco watching the final fight between Clock King, Batman and Green Arrow. Jaime then asks Paco if he could picture him as a hero to which Paco responds that he is a geek. After Paco leaves Batman shows up and asks Jaime’s help on a mission. Jaime is then revealed to be the Blue Beetle who transforms and rockets out of his bedroom window. As the two try to stop a meteor from hitting a space station, Jaime’s suit takes control of him and teleports them to the other side of the Milky Way galaxy. After observing a fight between the gibbles and Kanjar Ro the local gibbles declare that there savior (Blue Beetle) has returned. Batman, playing along promises that Blue Beetle will save there people. A reluctant Blue Beetle rallies the gibbles who stage a daring raid on Kanjar Ro’s pirate ships. With help from the Blue Beetle and Batman, Kanjar Ro is defeated. However, Kanjar Ro takes the Gamma Gong which he used to kill a previous Blue Beetle and removes Jaime’s suit. His men then proceed to over power Batman and the gibbles and leave them for the fierce space creatures to devour. While Kanjar Ro tries to remove the scarab from Jaime, Batman finds that gibbles can be powered up by electricity which they take to be the “power within” that Blue Beetle mentioned in his speech. On the second attack on Kanjar Ro’s ships, Kanjar Ro uses the scarab on himself and easily takes on Batman. However, Jaime finds a way to free himself from his prison and takes the Gamma Gong and uses it on Kanjar Ro while the gibbles take on the other pirates. At the end of the episode the gibbles raise a statue of Batman in thanks for helping them although it is dwarfed in comparison by Blue Beetles statue. To which Batman responds that it is the thought that counts. Trivia * Clock King wears a costume with a clock head and crown, which has more in common with the costume worn by the first Clock King in comics, William Tockman ("World's Finest Comics" #111, 1960), than the second/current Clock King in comics, Temple Fugate ("Teen Titans" #56, 2008), who is based on the "Batman: The Animated Series" version of Clock King. Category:Episodes Category:Season One